The Past Revealed
by SillyPeaches
Summary: During an Occlumency lesson, Harry's childhood is revealed to Snape. What Snape sees disturbs him, and he decides to do something about it. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had just arrived in the Potions classroom located in the dungeons at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his Occlumency lessons. The look on Professer Severus Snape's face told him he was late.

"You're late, Potter." Professor Snape sneered

"I'm sorry... sir." Harry said, annoyed.

"Save it, Potter." Snape sighed "Have you cleared your mind?"

"I think so... sir." Harry said, once again annoyed.

"We'll see about that." Snape said, pulling his wand out. "Get your wand out, Potter."

Harry got his wand out, and stood three feet in front of Snape.

"One, two, Legilimens." Snape said.

What Snape saw would change the way he saw the boy he loathed so much. Harry felt powerless as a terrible memory from when he was four was revealed to Snape.

_Harry had just suffered a terrible beating from his Uncle Vernon, who was at least ten times bigger than he was. Harry tried to cower away, but his uncle strided towards him. All he did was say the word "magic" and Uncle Vernon had completely lost it._

_"NO, I'm sowwy, Uncle Vernon." cried a four year old Harry "I'm sowwy, pwease don't hurt me."_

_"I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR FREAKINESS IN MY HOUSE !" Uncle Vernon shouted "DON'T YOU EVER USE THAT WORD AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY!"_

_"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry cried, as his uncle picked him up and threw him against a wall._

_After ten minutes (for Harry, an eternity) of being beaten to a pulp, he was thrown into his cupboard. Uncle Vernon spoke to him through the vent._

_"You will stay in there for three days. No meals." he said "AND STOP CRYING BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND MAKE YOU!"_

Snape couldn't believe what he had seen. He looked at the boy, who had just collapsed to the ground, in tears.

"Why?" was all Snape could say.

"B-because I said m-magic." Harry stammered "Everytime I did something 'out of the ordinary', I was punished for it."

"They kept you in a cupboard?" Snape asked

"I'm in my cousin's second bedroom, now." Harry said "I was kept in the cupboard until I was almost eleven. They wanted to 'squash the freakishness' out of me."

"And by freakiness, they meant your wizarding powers?" Snape asked

"Y-yes, sir." Harry stammered, getting to his feet. "Let's just continue with the lessons."

"Are you sure, Potter?" Snape asked

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry replied

"Okay, then." Snape said "One, two, Legilimens."

Soon, all of Harry's childhood was revealed to Snape. He saw that Harry had always gotten punished while his fat cousin, Dudley was showered with gifts and love. Dudley would get ice cream, while Harry would get a long list of tedious chores. At Christmas, Dudley would get a ridiculously large amount of gifts. Harry was given a pair of Uncle Vernons old socks, or something that the Dursleys found useless. Dudley was even showered with gifts on his birthday, while Harry's was usually forgotten.

Jerks. Snape thought, as he got deeper into Harry's memory.

Snape saw all the times Harry was beaten up by his uncle, or struck with a belt. He watched as he saw the young boy being kicked around by his cousin, or chased by Dudley and his friends, and watched as Harry was pushed the ground, or thrown against a wall.

He watched as he saw all the times Harry was locked in his cupboard; for beating Dudley at Candyland, after throwing a snowball at Dudley, after refusing to do his chores, getting better grades than Dudley, after he 'accidentally' bumped into Aunt Petunia, after flipping off Uncle Vernon (he was seven and didn't know any better), after he stole food from the fridge, after complaining that he didn't have enough to eat, after he called Dudley a "pig in a wig" (Snape had to chuckle at that), and sometimes for no reason at all, or because the Dursleys wanted him out of their sight.

"Why didn't they give you the second bedroom in the first place?" Snape asked

"Because I'm a freak." Harry replied "Just like my parents."

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remembered when Petunia had called Lily a freak, and said that her friends were all freaks. He remembered when he tried to make Lily forget what she had just heard from her older sister.

"Potter, you are not a freak." Snape said "And neither were your parents."

"Aunt Petunia told me that no matter what I did, I would always be a freak." Harry admitted "They had always tried to prevent me from coming back to Hogwarts."

"Well, they've failed miserably." Snape indicated "They don't deserve to be your guardians."

"Dumbledore says I have to stay with them during the summer." Harry sighed "But I'm allowed to stay with the Weasleys a month before school starts."

"You're not going to live with those idiots anymore." Snape said "Don't worry, I'll speak to Dumbledore, and tell him the situation. I don't care if you have to live with them because you and your aunt share the same blood."

Harry couldn't understand why Snape wanted to help him. He expected the man to just leave him there, sobbing over his terrible memories.

"But, sir." Harry wondered "I have no where else to go."

"I'm sure you can stay with the Weasleys." Snape said "You can go now, Potter."

"Okay, sir." Harry said

"Come back Thursday." Snape said

"Yes, sir." Harry said, before leaving the classroom.

Snape waited ten minutes, then left the dungeon, and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

I just want to quickly point out that this is a fanfic (my third to be exact) no one is perfect. Either like the story, or don't! Just DO NOT FLAME ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Snape was on his way to Dumbledore's office, wondering what he would tell the man, who left the Potter boy in the care of the worst muggles in the world. He didn't understand why Petunia would dote over her own son, and shun her nephew. Petunia and Lily were very close until that day when Lily got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. He remembered what happened the day he and Lily were getting ready to board the Hogwarts express for their first day at Hogwarts.

_"You think I want to learn how to be a FREAK!" Petunia shouted._

_Petunia had finally freed the hand Lily was holding. Lily's eyes were flooded with tears_

_"I'm not freak." she cried "That's a horrible thing to say."_

Snape thought about how every summer, Petunia would completely ignore Lily, who was told by her parents how proud the were to have a witch in the family.

I can't believe Dumbledore gave Potter to that woman! Snape thought. He would have been better off at an orphanage, or with a wizarding family, but no. Dumbledore had to send Potter to live with that worthless hag!

Snape soon found himself standing in front of the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Tutti Frutti." Snape moaned, nauseous at the latest password the Headmaster had chosen.

The Gargoyle jumped out of the way, and Snape entered Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Severus. Come on in." Dumbledore urged.

"Sir, I need to talk to you about a very serious matter." Snape explained "I had an Occlumency lesson with Potter earlier this evening.

"And how did it go?" Dumbledore asked

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about." Snape emphasized. "During the lesson, Potter's childhood memories were revealed to me. Do you know what those Muggles did to him?"

"I'm sure they raised him like a son." Dumbledore assumed.

"Sir, they treated him like a slave, forcing him to do terrible chores." Snape objected "They kept him in a Cupboard until he got his Hogwarts letter! His uncle beat him up for using the word magic. Potter cannot go back to those muggles!"

"They're the only family he has, Severus." Dumbledore stated. "Petunia Dursley, as you know was Lily's sister, and they share the same blood. That ensures that Harry is protected from Lord Voldemort while he stays at Privet Drive during summer breaks."

"Blood protection or not, Potter does not deserve to be treated that way." Snape snapped. "And she lets her blubber of a son do what ever he wants! Sir, when Potter started his first year, I was glaring at him, but I was also wondering if those muggles had even fed him!"

"Severus, I only told Petunia and Vernon Dursley that they had to raise their nephew." Dumbledore pointed out.

"They did a poor job at it, then." Snape noted. "You saw how Potter looked when he first came to Hogwarts. He was the size of an eight year old."

Minerva McGonagall just walked into the office just as Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh, Minerva." Snape said "I was just talking to Dumbledore about a very serious situation."

"How serious?" McGonagall asked.

"It seems that the muggles that Dumbledore had made the guardians of Potter have treated the boy as a slave." Snape replied "They kept Potter in a cupboard, sometimes locking him in there for no reason, forced him to do tedious chores, barely fed him, forced him to wear his lard arsed cousin's clothers, and sometimes ignored him."

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, astounded.

"I told you." she uttered "I told you they were the worst muggles imaginable."

"I know, but they're his only family." Dumbledore said

"Those muggles are not Potter's family!" McGonagall cried out "I don't care if Petunia Dursley was Lily Potter's sister! Harry Potter deserves better! How do you know all this, Severus?"

"I saw Potter's memories during an Occlumency lesson." said Snape. "His uncle beat him for using the word magic."

"Oh, we are definently going to do something about this." McGonagall stated

"His aunt called him a freak." Snape added

"Well, those muggles are the real freaks." McGonagall pointed out. "I'm going to contact the Minister of Magic about this."

McGonagall left the office, leaving Snape and Dumbledore. There was a moment of awkward silence before Dumbledore spoke.

"I am aware of the condition that Harry was in when he first came to the school." he acknowledged. "However, if you wish to remove him from the care of his aunt and uncle, perhaps we should let him decide."

"Very well, sir." Snape said, as he left to leave the office.

"But it's still best that he stays with the Dursleys." Dumbledore indicated.

Snape left the office without another word. He would see to it that Potter would never have to go back to the Dursley's.

Okay, so It's not perfect, but I'm trying to use words other than 'said'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know I haven't updated for a while, but maybe it's time I did. To all of you who gave reviews, thank you. To those of you who are trying to tell me how to write a story, I specifically stated in the first chapter NOT TO FLAME ME! **

**Here is Chapter 3. **

**BTW, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be typing this fanfic.**

****

Snape decided to keep a close watch on Potter until the next Occlumency lesson. He treated him like usual during Potions class, but only because the Slytherins wouldn't like seeing him treating Potter like a prince. He stood over Harry's Cauldron like a vulture.

"Potter, what is this?" he sneered, looking at the potion, which was a yellow color that closely resembled lemonade.

"An oculus potion, sir." Harry muttered.

"It's supposed to be deep orange." Snape sneered "Did you add the ingredients in the right order?"

"Um..." Harry said

"You were supposed to add the mandrake before the ground unicorn horn." Snape sneered, taking his wand out. "Evanesca." he muttered, and the potion disappeared. "I'd work harder next time if I were you, Potter. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape walked away to go bully Neville Longbottom, who's potion looked ten times worse than Harry's did.

"I told you to add the mandrake first." Hermione Granger hissed

"Save it, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed

"That's the sixth potion you've messed up on!" Hermione mentioned

"Hermione, he said save it!" Ron Weasley snapped

Harry was more than happy to get out of Potions class, but was dreading Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was currently being taught by a toad-faced woman, who wasn't teaching the students how to defend themselves, but instead making them read out of their textbooks. Harry did his best to avoid getting a detention, mainly because of his next Occlumency lesson.

"Man, what a drag!" Ron moaned "Another hour, and I would have eaten a fainting fancy."

"By the way, Harry, when is our next DA meeting?" Hermione asked

"Friday." Harry said "I have an Occlumency lesson with Snape tomorrow."

"He is just being so mean!" Ron replied

"He's more than mean." Harry said

"Evil!" Ron muttered

"No one is more evil than Voldemort." Harry said

"_Don't say that name_!" Ron hissed.

Harry did better in Potions class the following day. Snape hovered over him for only a few minutes, before going to lecture Neville, who once again, was failing miserably to make a simple aging potion. Harry managed to finish the potion, and get it into a vial and onto Snape's desk by the end of class.

Harry left the Potions class, knowing he'd have to return at 9:00 that night for his Occlumency lesson. Luckily, Quidditch practice was two hours earlier, giving Harry plenty of time to rest afterwards.

"Harry, you're going to be late." Hermione said, pointing to a clock which read 8:55.

"Oh, bugger!" Harry said, getting up. "I'll see you guys later."

Harry ran out of the dormitory, and down several flights of stairs. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath, the headed straight for the dungeon. He got into the Potions classroom with two minutes to spare.

"Ah, Potter." Snape said "Come on in."

Harry walked into the classroom, wondering what memories Snape would see this time.

"Before we begin." Snape said " I want you to know that I talked to Dumbledore. He still thinks you're safer living with those muggles, but Professor McGonagall and I feel that you'd be better off with someone else."

"I think so, too, sir" Harry said, agreeing with Snape, which was unusual.

"We want you to decide whether or not you want to leave the muggles." Snape said

"Of course I do!" Harry exclaimed "I hate it there! They wouldn't miss me if I left!"

"Of course, there is the question of where you would go." Snape said

"Sir." Harry said

"Yes, Potter?" Snape asked

"If it would be alright, I'd like to live with Sirius." Harry announced

"We'll see about that." Snape said "And, Potter."

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked

"The toad is not to find out about this." Snape warned

Harry nodded in agreement. "Let's get the lesson over with."

Snape and Harry pulled their wands out. Snape pointed his to Harry and uttered:

"One, two, Legilimens."

The memories Snape saw were worse than the ones from the other night.

_Eight year old Harry had just finished his chores and was sitting on the bench in the back garden. Dudley had invited his friends, Peirs, Malcolm and Dennis over, which for Harry, wasn't good. He tried to run when he saw Dudley's gang approaching him. _

_"Get him!" Piers shouted, and Malcom and Dennis each grabbed an arm._

_"Geroff me!" Harry shouted_

_Dudley kicked his cousin hard in the stomach. "Take that, Potty!"_

_Dudley held Harry down while Piers, Malcolm, and Dennis took turns kicking him. This lasted ten minutes before Dudley and his gang left him on the ground, and went inside to have a snack._

What a bunch of gits. Snape thought, before he saw another memory.

_Harry was eating supper with the Dursleys. He was eating out of Dudley's old Mickey Mouse bowl, while the Dursley's plates were piled high with food. While the Dursley's drank soda, Harry drank water out of an old sippy cup (the lid had broken years ago)._

_"May I have more?" Harry asked, when he finished his tedious meal._

_Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked at Harry as if he were something poisonous._

_"No!" Petunia shrieked "You're lucky we even feed you at all!"_

_"Go to your cupboard, boy." Uncle Vernon growled "You will come out when it's time to do the dishes."_

_Harry went into his cupboard, being let out twenty minutes later to do the dishes._

For pete's sake. Snape thought. He was hungry. Oh, here we go again.

This would be the worst memory Snape ever saw.

_It was Harry's sixth birthday. He had done his usual morning routine of fixing breakfast for the Dursley family. He was hoping he'd get a birthday party this year, but he highly doubted it. The Dursleys often forgotten about it, but when they did, he got something useless. This year, Dudley gave him an old, headless action figure, and a few pebbles. From his aunt, a list of chores, and from his uncle, an old pair of socks and a whack on the head. _

_Harry wished he could have a birthday party like Dudley. He wished he could wake up and find the table covered with numerous presents. He wanted cake and ice cream. But what he wanted the most, was loving parents. He hated the way Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon doted over Dudley, while they rejected him. He couldn't understand why they were treating him this way._

_Harry went to bed that night, hoping that maybe the Dursleys would either learn to love him, or disappear forever. _

_Harry dreamt that his parents had given him a big surprise birthday party, and there were a lot of people wearing strange clothes there. He would have never woken up..._

_"Potter, get your arse in this kitchen now!" Aunt Petunia shrieked._

_Harry woke up quickly and sighed. He put his glasses on ,and walked out of his cupboard. Uncle Vernon was standing outside, waiting to insult him._

_"Either comb your hair, or I'll comb it for you." He growled_

_Harry walked into the kitchen, to cook the bacon. Dudley walked in five minutes later, and pushed Harry off of the stool he was standing on. _

_"Hurry up!" he shouted "I'm hungry!"_

_"Hold your bloody horses." Harry muttered, putting the bacon on a layer of paper towels. _

_Harry made the eggs and toast, before setting everything on the table. He put food on the plate for each of the Dursleys. Once he had finished, Harry helped himself to two pieces of toast._

_After they had finished eating, Vernon left to go to work, and Dudley went to go watch TV._

_After eating his meagre breakfast, Harry washed the dishes under Aunt Petunia' s watchful eyes. She watched over him, to make sure he got the dishes clean._

_He knew that he was not allowed to ask questions, but he decided to risk it._

_"A-aunt P-petunia." Harry stammered_

_"What?" Aunt Petunia hissed_

_"I was wondering why I don't have a birthday party, or get a lot presents like Dudley." Harry said_

_SMACK!_

_"You don't get a birthday party or presents because you are a bad boy!" Aunt Petunia snarled "Freaks don't get things like those!"_

_"I'm not a freak." Harry cried_

_"You're a freak, just like your idiot parents." Aunt Petunia hissed "Freaks aren't loved, freaks live in cupboards, freaks have to do all chores, freaks eat when they are told to eat, FREAKS DON'T CRY!"_

_Harry stopped sobbing at once, but continued whimpering, while his aunt criticized him._

_"Freaks don't get toys or clothes." she hissed "You wear Dudley's old clothes, because nothing else is good for a freak like you!"_

_"I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia." Harry cried _

_SMACK!_

_"And another thing." Aunt Petunia said "Freaks shouldn't live with their decent, hard working relatives. We were forced to take you in. If it were up to me, you'd be in an orphanage right now, and no one would want a freak like you."_

_Please stop. Harry thought, as Aunt Petunia smacked him a few more times _

_"That's for being a freak!" She hissed_

_Just let me go. Harry thought_

_"Go to your cupboard." Aunt Petunia demanded "You will stay in there the rest of the day. No meals. I will let you out every two hours to use the bathroom."_

_Harry walked into his cupboard, and lied down on the bed. He hear Aunt Petunia locking it. She spoke to him through the vent._

_"You deserve this punishment. When Uncle Vernon gets home, he will decide whether or not it should continue."_

_Harry was left in his cupboard the rest of the day, only to be let out to use the bathroom. When Uncle Vernon got home, Aunt Petunia told him about Harry's recent punishment. He stomped to the cupboard, opened the door, and pulled Harry out. He went onto his usual routine of beating Harry. Dudley had come in from the living room to watch his cousin get a beating. Harry had to keep him self from crying, because Uncle Vernon would only give him worse. _

_"Let this be a lesson to you, boy." Uncle Vernon growled "You will stay in your cupboard for a week! Aunt Petunia will decide if you should be fed or not!"_

_Uncle Vernon opened the cupboard door, and threw Harry on to his thin mattress. He was about to close the door, when Aunt Petunia spoke._

_"Hold on, Vernon. Maybe we should remove anything that would keep him entertained."_

_"A good idea." Uncle Vernon agreed _

_Uncle Vernon rummaged through the cupboard and removed all the toys, crayons, papers, puzzles, and books, and anything else he thought would 'entertain' the boy. After he was finished, he closed the door, leaving Harry alone._

_Well, at least he didn't take the lightbulb. He thought._

_That was the wrong thought to think, because a second later, Uncle Vernon opened the cupboard door again._

_"Almost forgot something." he said, then he unscrewed the lightbulb from the ceiling. "You will get your belongings back after your punishment is over."_

_Harry was left locked inside his dark cupboard for seven whole days, only being let out to use the bathroom. He was only allowed a slice of bread and half a glass of water._

Snape stood in the same spot as if a freezing charm had been cast on him. Harry looked as though he would be sick.

"Potter, do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Snape asked

"No sir." Harry said

"Were the punishments always that bad?" Snape asked

"They got worse when I got older." Harry replied "When I was nine, Uncle Vernon made me watch a documentary on the history of drills. In my opinion, he can shove his drills right up his-"

"Potter!" Snape snapped

"Sorry." Harry muttered

"I will not take away points for that." Snape assured "Professor McGonagall and I are going to make sure those muggles get what they deserve. I'm assuming your uncle was worse than your aunt."

"A hundred times worse." Harry acknowledged "He threatened to kick me out this past summer, but Aunt Petunia wouldn't allow it. She said the neighbors would start to question my whereabouts."

"Haven't you ever thought about running away?" Snape asked

"I did after I accidentally blew up my Aunt Marge." Harry admitted "But she deserved it. She insulted my parents."

"Do you spend a lot of time out of the house?" Snape asked

"Only when I'm not doing chores." Harry said "And believe me, I'm stuck with that most of the day."

"Potter-" Snape started to say.

"No more." Harry said "I don't want to do this anymore tonight."

"Very well." Snape said "You may go. Come back Monday night."

"Okay, sir." Harry said, then he left.

Harry was wondering why Snape suddenly wanted to help him. Snape had hated Harry since the day he set foot in Hogwarts. But what Harry didn't know, was that Snape had vowed to protect Harry in Lily Potter's memory.

**Okay, I hope this is good. Let me know what you think of it. And you should be able to guess who 'the toad' is. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while (bad case of writer's block) But here is chapter 4. Enjoy! :) BTW, I know Harry shouldn't have Quidditch practice, because Umbridge the toad banned him from playing, but in my fanfic, he's still playing.**

Ron and Hermione were astonished to find out that Snape actually wanted to help Harry, especially since Harry was Snape's least favorite student, and did everything he could to taunt 'the Potter boy'.

"So, let me get this straight." Ron said, stuffing another pumpkin pasty into his mouth "Snape is actually wanting to help you?"

"He seems serious about it." Harry explained "He wants to help me get away from the Dursleys."

"Why would he want to do that?" Ron asked

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Hermione asked, sarcastically. "Snape wants to get Harry away from the Dursleys so it'll be easier for Voldemort to find him!"

"_Don't say his name!"_ Ron hissed "Are you going to let that slimy git help you after the way he's treated you?"

"I actually believe him." Harry laughed

"How does he know what the muggles have done to you?" Ron asked

"Occlumency lessons, remember?" Harry asked "I think the last memory he saw the other night had gotten to him. I have to go meet him in McGonagall's office soon."

"Well, you'd better go, or you'll get chewed out twice." Hermione demanded, pointing at the clock.

"Okay, I'll see you guys after a while." Harry said

"Good luck, mate." Ron grinned

Harry smiled back, then left the common room, and walked down three flights of stairs, and to Minerva McGonagall's office. McGonagall and Snape were sitting, waiting for him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, right on time." McGonagall said "Have a seat."

Harry walked towards the desk, and sat down in the only empty chair. McGonagall offered him a pumpkin juice, which he gladly accepted.

"Thank you." Harry said

"You're welcome." McGonagall said "Now, I understand that Professor Snape here has seen some of your childhood."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry muttered, not wanting to think about it. "But those memories weren't the worst of them."

"I've seen enough of those memories!" Snape exclaimed

"Potter, we're going to do everything we can to keep you from having to live with those muggles." McGonagall said "I understand that you want to live with your godfather, Sirius Black, and we're going to make sure that happens."

"Really?" Harry asked, his heart beating with joy.

"Potter, when Dumbledore, Hagrid, and I left you on those muggle's doorstep, I wanted to go back, and take you away from there." McGonagall said "Because you didn't deserve to be treated live a house elf."

"I had spent my childhood wishing some unknown relative would come and take me away from that awful place." Harry admitted

"Cornelius Fudge is well aware of the situation." McGonagall explained "We have to keep you safe, and living with those muggles isn't safe enough for someone as important as you. You're going to be a hero someday!"

"I'm just a kid." Harry boasted "I'm not a special person."

"Not to us!" McGonagall said, astounded "You're the famous Harry Potter! You're the boy who lived! You are not just a kid."

Snape put his can firmly on Harry's shoulder. "You're a freak in your aunt and uncle's eyes, but to us, you're a brave wizard."

"Okay, but how are we going to tell the Dursleys?" Harry asked

"We're going to go there by Floo Powder." Snape said, as McGonagall handed him a vase.

Snape and Harry walked to the fireplace. Harry walked inside first, and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"Number 4, Privet Drive!" he shouted, then threw the Floo Powder to the ground, and vanished in thin air.

**Be ready for some laughs!**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry reappered in the fire place of his aunt and uncle's home. He crawled out of the fireplace, and Snape appeared behind him.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"** Vernon Dursley bellowed "**LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY HOUSE, POTTER! CLEAN THIS MESS UP THIS INSTANT!"**

"I'm not doing anything you tell me ever again, you pork-faced old fart!" Harry sputtered

Snape held back a chuckle.

"What did you call me, boy?" Uncle Vernon growled

"You heard me!" Harry replied "You fat booger-brained piece of poo!"

Petunia Dursley walked into the living room, and shrieked.

"Potter, you clean this mess up now!" she hissed

"I don't have to, you worthless old hag!" Harry boasted "I came to tell you that I'm never coming back here!"

"What's going on in here?" Dudley Dursley asked stupidly as he waddled his way to the nearest chair.

My God, he's fatter than I thought! Snape exclaimed to hisself

"Apparently, Potter thinks he's funny!" Aunt Petunia replied

"He is not being funny!" Snape sneered

"You!" Petunia exclaimed, disgusted. "I remember you! Always hanging out with _her_!"

"Nice to see you again, too, Petunia." Snape sighed "Potter, why don't you go upstairs, and grab the rest of your belongings."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, then he left to go pack.

Snape pulled his wand out, making Uncle Vernon even more angrier.

"You put that thing away." he warned "And get out of my house before I call the police."

"You'll do no such thing!" Snape said "Potter will not be living with you anymore. He is going to live with his godfather, Sirius Black."

"Whatever for?" Uncle Vernon asked

"Because, you worthless fat piece of lard, you have done nothing but treat him like a house elf since the day you brought him into your home." Snape sneered "I've been giving Potter Occlumency lessons since January, and I've seen enough memories to get him away from the worst muggles in the world!"

Harry walked into the living room with a box in his arms. He dropped the box to the ground, and it made a loud THUD. He smirked at the Dursleys, and pulled out Dudley's old clothes.

"I don't need these anymore." Harry said, throwing them to his cousin. "You can have them back, Diddykins."

"What is the meaning of this, Potter?" Uncle Vernon bellowed

"I'm returning your belongings." Harry said, throwing wads of socks at his uncle. "I'll buy my own socks. By the way, your feet smell like cat poo! And your breath smells like a hippogryff dropping! And you look like an walrus!"

"Harry James Potter!" Aunt Petunia hissed

"Shut it!' Harry taunted, pulling a small box out. "In this box is all the lame birthday and Christmas present I have ever gotten from you."

Harry opened it, and pulled out a box of toothpicks, opened it, causing the toothpicks to spill out all over the floor. He tossed bottle caps in different directions, and threw other various items all over the place, until the Dursley's living room floor was covered. Uncle Vernon was now his famous beet red.

"**POTTER, YOU CLEAN UP THIS MESS THIS SECOND, OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY!" **he bellowed

"You can't tell me what to do, blubber butt." Harry taunted "A soon as Snape and I go into that fireplace and back to Hogwarts, you won't me my guardians anymore."

"You watch your mouth, boy!" Petunia hissed "Those freaks aren't going to let you go anywhere else! You'll have to come back here!"

"Oh, no I won't." Harry laughed "I would much rather live with Dragons than be stuck living here! You think your life is so perfect. But let me tell you something, Aunt Petunia, life isn't a box of chocolates. Life is a misery."

Snape used a spell to magically transport the box of Harry's belongings to Hogwarts, and then used a superglue spell to magically bind the items Harry had thrown around to the floor.

"What'd you do that for?" Harry asked

"Punishment." Snape said, holding the vase out. "You first."

Harry once again grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, walked into the fireplace. He turned and looked at the Dursley's with a smug look on his face. He shouted "Hogwarts." and threw the Floo Powder to the ground, and disappeared. He reappeared in Professor McGonagalls office. Snape followed behind, with an amused look on his face.

"So, did everything go well?" McGonagall asked

"Oh, yes." Snape replied "Potter taught them a big lesson."

"Good." McGonagall smiled "Potter, you may go back to your Dormitory."

"Thank you." Harry said, as he turned to leave, but Snape grabbed his shoulder.

"We'll take a couple weeks off from the Occlumency lessons, Potter.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said, before he walked out the door.

Harry ran all the way up to the common room. When he told Ron and Hermione, they both bursted out laughing, then everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room found out, and was laughing. By morning, the entire school had heard about how Harry Potter had taunted his relatives. Even Draco Malfoy had thought it was funny that Harry had tortured his relatives for the first, last, and only time.

**No, this isn't complete yet. Yes, Harry and Draco do become friends. **


End file.
